Vérité sorcier! exclusivité Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux
by lovelydarknightmare
Summary: Lors d'une soirée chez Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat ont la chance (ou le malheur) de tester en exclusivité le nouveau jeu made in Weasley, un jeu où on doit parler de ses secrets... OS


Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS ! Je l'avais écris il y a un moment, mais j'ai prit du temps avant que j'en soit satisfaite.

Enjoy, et dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit délire!

EDIT: j'ai rajouté une fin pour que la chute soit meilleur ;)

* * *

 **Vérité sorcier! exclusivité Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux**

Imaginez le monde sorcier que vous connaissez deux années après la Guerre qui opposa les fidèles de Voldemort et l'Ordre du Phénix, la vie y a repris son cour. Le Ministère a été réformé, des élections ont lieux tous les trois ans pour élire le Ministre de la magie, un parlement a été constitué formé des représentants du peuple sorcier, créature magique et cracmol vivant dans le monde sorcier, le mangemagot est bien plus regardant sur les activités de leur membres, la prison d'Azkaban a été vidé de ses détraqueurs, et des lois antiracisme envers les créatures, les sang-mêlés et les né-moldus ont été mise en place. Le monde magique d'Angleterre à retrouver sa prospérité.

Les héros que nous connaissons sont en plein dans leurs études, certain on choisit des cursus bien différent que ce que l'on aurait pu attendre d'eux.

Luna Lovegood a pris la direction du _Chicaneur_ depuis la loi sur la liberté de presse. De nouveaux journaux ont pu se développer, nettoyant la presse de la pensée unique du Ministère de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Elle est fiancée avec Neville Londubat qui étudie la botanique à la faculté sorcière de Londres et qui espère un jour prendre la place de la professeure Chourave.

Draco Malfoy s'est lancé dans des études de médicomage, au lieu de prendre la suite de son père en politique, a refusé le mariage arrangé par ses parents et fait un coming-out pansexuelle à la totalité du monde sorcier pendant un gala de charité où sa mère se faisait trop pressente avec ses idées de mariage. Il reste célibataire pour éviter qu'on lui arrange un mariage dans le dos au grand dam de ses parents qui attendent un héritier. Mais, pour lui, l'héritier n'est pas prêt d'exister.

Blaise Zabini se trouve être dans la même promo de droit sorcier qu'Hermione Granger à la faculté sorcière, et ils sont devenu de bon ami. Par ailleurs, il est aussi colocataire avec l'aimable Draco Malfoy.

Hermione est fiancé quant à elle avec Ron Weasley qui est rentré dans sa formation d'auror avec brio, devenant contre toute attente le major de sa promotion.

« Mais, et Harry ? » me demandez-vous. Harry Potter a parfaitement fait comprendre à ceux qui rêvaient le voir prendre la suite de son père en temps qu'auror qu'ils rêvaient mal, et est rentré dans l'Académie royale des Beaux-Arts de Londres dans le département accueillant les élèves sorciers. Ne vous attendez pas à le voir peindre des tableaux magiques ennuyant à mourir comme ceux de Poudlard, non, loin de là, c'est un grand fan de la peinture abstraite même s'il aime beaucoup tirer le portrait d'illustres inconnus dans les bars le samedi soir.

Tout ce beau monde est maintenant devenu ami. Ce fut Hermione qui introduit les deux Serpentard dans leur cercle très fermé. Et ce soir-là, une soirée avait été organisé par Blaise dans son appartement, appartement qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami, Draco pour célébrer la fin de ses partiels. Tous avaient répondu présent et étaient maintenant assis en cercle sur le tapi à motif celtique du salon. Une musique d'ambiance avait été choisie par Harry, au grand désespoir de Draco qui supportait assez mal Iron Maiden à fond dans son salon. Hermione échangeait avec Blaise, Ron avec Neville, Harry avec Draco et Luna. Le brun leur montrait son nouveau tatouage autour du poignet qui représentait un serpent. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de grincer que c'était d'un horrible mauvais goût que de se faire tatouer un serpent par les temps qui court. Ce à quoi Luna répondit que puisque lui en avait un, il avait rien à dire à Harry, ce qui eut le mérite de faire taire ses ronchonnement. Il préféra se mettre à bouder jusqu'à ce qu'Harry vienne lui ébouriffer les cheveux et lui glisser un verre dans les mains pour se faire pardonner.

Blaise se leva et prit une attitude de présentateur télé, attirant la méfiance de son meilleur ami, il dit :

\- C'est avec plaisir que je vous invite dans ce grand jeu sponsorisé par Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux ! Nous avons l'honneur de tester en totale exclusivité leur nouveau jeu _Vérité Sorcier !_ ensemble.

\- Oh les fourbes ! Ils ne m'ont rien dit ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Pourquoi un jeu ? soupira Harry, on pourrait juste discuter ensemble.

\- Non, c'est ma fête, je décidé !

\- Très mature, Zabini, ricana Neville.

\- C'est quoi ce jeu ? Blaise, arrête de tourner autour du pot, lâcha Draco, qu'on puisse t'envoyer dans les roses et continuer à discuter.

\- Non, non, mon cher Draco, tu n'enverras personne dans les ronces sinon je dis à tout le monde ton plus grand secret.

\- Faux ami, grogna le blond, se remettant à bouder comme un enfant de cinq ans.

\- On le connait déjà tous, Blaise, pouffa Harry, Draco a peur des oiseaux !

\- Aah, tais-toi, Potter ! Juste des Hippogriffes, c'est différent, geignit le blond.

\- Et des fouines, rajouta Luna malicieusement.

Draco rougit en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante des choses que des oreilles sensibles feraient mieux d'ignorer sous les rires de ses ex-amis.

\- Allez, Blaise, on perd du temps, soupira Hermione, dis-nous ton jeu.

\- Rien de plus simple, lâcha le sorcier, j'ai ici un paquet de carte contenant des questions, des fioles de véritaserum mélangé à du jus de citrouille, et des buzzers rouges qui reproduisent les cris de peur du dit Ronald Weasley quand il voit une araignée si j'en crois la notice.

\- Oh les traîtres, ils vont payer ! bondit Ron en devenant rouge comme ses chaussettes.

Hermione le rassit de force en se retenant de rire comme tous les autres. Elle fit signe à Blaise de continuer. Draco semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête en entendant ça, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire glousser Harry.

\- Quand un personne pioche une carte au hasard et lit à voix haute la question, les personnes répondant affirmativement devront appuyer sur leur buzzers, et raconter à voix haute leur histoire. Si elle concerne une autre personne présente dans la salle, vous pouvez demander son autorisation avant. Bien sûr, vous aurez tous bu votre fiole de véritaserum avant le début du jeu.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et rappela au brun :

\- Le véritaserum est interdit.

\- Justement, les jumeaux ont trouvé une potion s'en rapprochant mais qui laisse la possibilité à la personne de ne pas répondre si c'est une question trop personnelle, trop blessante, etc, pour éviter que leur jeu ne soit utilisé à mauvais escient. Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermi, ce n'est pas illégale, plaisanta Blaise. Tout le monde est partant ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien avoir compris le but du jeu, grinça Draco, se méfiant de l'inventivité des jumeaux.

\- C'est simple, Dray, lâcha Blaise, il n'y en a pas. C'est juste le plaisir t'entendre tous les petits secrets de tes amis. Alors, partant ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas manquer ça, ricana-t-il.

\- Fouillez le qu'il n'est pas de micro ! plaisanta Ron.

\- Ah oui, j'oubliais, ajouta encore le brun, tous ce que ce dit dans cette pièce, reste dans cette pièce, comprit ?

\- Je le sens mal, soupira Harry, pas très heureux de partager ses petits secrets avec tout le monde.

\- Satisfait, Blaise fit passer les fioles de potion à chacun. Ils burent d'une traite et Ron tira la première carte.

\- Avez-vous déjà vomi à cause de l'alcool ?

Il grimaça et appuya sur son buzzers en jurant de massacrer les jumeaux, ou de les dénoncer à leur mère, ou de les envoyer dire bonjour à Aragog, il n'avait pas encore décidé. Draco, Hermione et Neville appuyèrent aussi sur leur Buzzers. Ron regarda ave surprise sa fiancé.

\- Quand ?

\- En sixième année, pour éviter de torturer Lavande aux impardonnables dans mon dortoir si je me souviens bien, sa réponse fit grincer des dents au rouquin, et toi ?

\- Tournois des trois sorciers, Seamus avait apporté une bouteille dans la chambre. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de firewhisky de ma vie… grimaça-t-il, faisant mine de vomir.

\- Les fêtes à Serpentards sont plus arrosé que chez les Gryffondors, se justifia à son tour Draco, il faut bien se réchauffer dans les cachots.

\- C'est ton excuse ça ! ricana Blaise, tu ne tiens juste pas l'alcool.

\- La ferme, Zabini !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Neville, qui hésitait à parler.

\- Euh… chez ma grand-mère, j'ai confondu la carafe d'eau avec du firewhisky… marmonna-t-il.

Ils rirent et Harry ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami en lui disant :

\- On te changera pas, Nev'.

La carte suivante fut tirée par Luna qui la lut :

\- Avez-vous déjà rencontré une créature magique considérée comme un monstre ?

Ron, Harry appuyèrent sur leur buzzers en même temps, vite suivit par Hermione.

\- Aragog, frissonna le rouquin.

\- C'est quoi ça ? lâcha Draco.

\- L'acromentule de compagnie d'Hagrid dans la forêt interdite, répondit Harry, moi aussi je lui ai rendu une petite visite.

\- Tu oublies son chien à trois têtes en première année, ajouta Hermione en grimaçant.

\- Et j'ajoute à cette liste un basilic, compléta Harry.

\- Toujours à faire son intéressant, grinça le blond pour plaisanter.

Il fit rire Hermione, Harry et Luna. Ron était trop occupé à chasser Aragog de son esprit. Blaise ricana, ce jeu était décidément une bonne idée, il remerciera les jumeaux plus tard.

Neville tira une carte, la regarda et lâcha piteusement :

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi…

Puis, il la lit à voix haute :

\- Avez-vous déjà eu une relation sexuelle ? avec qui était votre première fois ?

Tous les buzzers de la pièce firent résonner le cri de Ron en canon. Neville commença :

\- Avec Luna.

Luna dit :

\- Avec Neville.

\- Avec Ron, dit Hermione.

\- Avec Hermione, dit Ron

Blaise échangea un regard avec Draco et dit :

\- Avec Draco.

Le blond enchaina sans attendre :

\- Avec Blaise.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, incrédule.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez sortie ensemble, lâcha Harry.

\- Parce que ce n'était pas le cas, répondit Draco, on voulait juste faire notre première fois entre meilleur ami, sans avoir la pression.

\- Enfin, ça nous a pas empêché de recommencer, ajouta Blaise en souriant.

\- Mais ça, tu n'étais pas censé le dire, grinça le blond en boudant.

Son ami lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant.

\- Y'a pas de honte à avoir un sexfriend ! dit-il.

\- Stop, je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! s'exclama Ron théâtralement en se bouchant les oreilles et en leur tirant la langue.

Tous les regards se tournèrent cette fois Harry qui rougissait a vu d'œil.

\- Si c'est avec ma sœur, commença Ron en riant.

\- Ce n'est pas avec Ginny, dit-il rapidement.

\- Allez, Potty Harry, c'est le jeu, et ça ne va pas te tuer de nous le dire, lança Draco avec un sourire de requin.

\- Bon…Et bin si vous insister…avec Fred et George. Lâcha-t-il en devenant encore plus rouge.

Ron devint rouge comme un homard bien cuit et cria :

\- En même temps ?!

\- Bah oui, en même temps, sinon je n'aurais pas donné leur deux noms, je sais les différencier quand même, répondit Harry.

\- Mes frères… Mon innocence… gémit le rouquin.

Draco s'écroula de rire et tomba en arrière devant la tête incrédule que faisait Ron. Neville devint rouge écrevisse en imaginant la scène. Hermione avait du mal à ne pas exploser de rire comme le blond à cause de son fiancé. Luna souriant doucement comme si elle savait déjà. Et Blaise, et bien il se demandait s'il n'allait pas faire une petite proposition aux jumeaux pour voir ce que cela donnait en vrai.

Pour couper cours au commentaire, Harry piocha une autre carte.

\- Quand vous êtes-vous masturbez pour la première fois ? Quoi encore ?! On change !

A l'exception de Blaise tous acquiescèrent vivement, faisant comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu cette autre carte. Il plongea à nouveau sa main dans le paquet.

\- Avez-vous déjà pratiqué une fellation ? Quoi ! Blaise tu as ensorcelé le paquet !

\- Mais pas du tout, mon cher, c'est le jeu. Si tu évites un thème, il revient au galop. Mais je te conseille de répondre maintenant, ça risque de devenir de pire en pire… Conseil d'ami… ricana Blaise.

Trois personnes en tous appuyèrent sur le buzzers : Draco, Blaise et Harry.

\- Blaise, dit Draco.

\- Dray, dit Blaise.

\- Fred et George, grinça Harry, persuadé de s'être fait avoir.

C'est avec plaisir qu'il vu le paquet passer à Draco. Celui-ci prit une carte, lentement et lu :

\- Avez-vous déjà fantasmé sur un des membres de la famille Weasley ?

Il fronça les sourcils :

\- BLAISE ! Ce jeu n'aurait pas été fait sur commande par hasard ?! gronda-t-il Si tu crois t'en tirer comme ça !

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a, Dray-chou ? Tu as hontes d'avouer que tu as un faible pour Charlie Weasl…

Le brun était trop content de lui pour voir arriver un coussin à grande vitesse qui le percuta violemment.

\- BLAISE ZABINI ! Explosa-t-il je vais t'éviscérer, te torturer, te détruire, te…

Le brun le coupa.

\- Mes dernières volontés vont à Gred et Forge, pitié acceptez moi dans votre lit ! déclama-t-il théâtralement en mimant de s'écrouler sur le sol, touché par une lame invisible.

Ron avait encore plus envie d'aller s'expliquer avec ses grands frères, et Harry avec lui. Les jumeaux allaient se faire remonter les bretelles, parole de Gryffondor.

Puis, ils se rassirent tous après un coup de pression de la dénommée Hermione Granger qui en avait marre que le jeu s'éternise.

\- Allez, Blaise, tire une carte qu'on en finisse, soupira-t-elle.

\- Oh mais ne pense pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, Herminione, ricana le brun.

Et il tira enfin sa carte.

\- Donnez le nom de votre doudou étant enfant.

\- Triche ! s'exclama Draco, pourquoi tu tombes sur ce genre de carte, toi, alors nous c'était l'apocalypse !?

\- Blaise, ce n'est pas très fair play, lâcha Luna en souriant gentiment.

\- Mais c'est le jeu qui veut que ça alterne, détend toi, Dray, dit-il en pressant son buzzer en même temps que Luna, Ron, Hermione, Neville et le blond.

\- Parle Zabini, on t'écoute, ricana Ron

\- C'était un elfe de maison empaillé, il s'appelait Géronimo, confia-t-il.

Hermione pâlit un peu et les autres ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rire ou pleurer. Sur le ton de la confidence, Draco ajouta :

\- Et n'allez jamais diner chez sa mère, conseil d'ami… Dans le meilleur des cas vous serez le prochain monsieur Zabini et dans le pire… le prochain Géronimo…

\- Oh mais ne te plain pas, Draco, tu as bien survécu la dernière fois.

\- Survécu c'est le mot, Blaise ! gronda le blond. Elle a essayé de m'empoisonné trois fois, _trois_ fois dans le même repas ! Et elle a essayé de me mettre sous imperium pour me faire signer un contrat de mariage cinq fois !

\- Mais aussi, si tu manges ce qu'elle te donne… lâcha évasivement Blaise, Bon à toi Weasley, dis-nous tous tes secrets !

\- C'était un lion en peluche qui s'appelait Doudou… gromela-t-il

\- Simple mais efficace, à moi, dit Hermione, c'était aussi une peluche, en forme de chat qui s'appelait Morgan comme mon premier chat.

\- C'était un joncheruine… dit légèrement Luna.

\- C'était un lion en tissu, murmura Neville.

Draco était le dernier à parler, il sembla hésiter.

\- Allez Draco, parle, s'amusa Harry.

\- Oh mais tu as oublié de nous parler du tiens ! s'exclama-t-il, en pensant peut-être échapper au jeu diabolique.

\- A moins que les moutons de poussière compte, je n'ai rien à dire, lâcha-t-il, ce qui fit grimacer le blond, se maudissant.

\- Bon, euh… c'était un ourson en peluche… commença-t-il

\- Mis dis-nous plutôt comment il s'appelait, ricana Blaise

\- Traître, grogna le blond, je l'avais appelé Harry Potter…

Ronal Weasley poussa un hurlement de rire et s'écroula contre sa fiancée.

\- J'imagine que je devrais être flatté, plaisanta Harry, et j'ose à peine imaginer la tête de ce pauvre Lucius.

\- C'est mieux si ne t'imagine pas, confia le blond, sur le ton de la confidence.

\- A qui de jouer ? coupa Blaise, il me semble que tu n'as pas encore joué, Herminione.

\- Tu es fourbe, Zabini, ricana-t-elle.

\- Merci pour ce doux compliment, Granger.

\- Arrête de l'encourager, Hermione, lâcha Draco, ou il va être encore pire.

\- Je pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas être pire, confia Neville, ce qui fit ricaner le concerné.

Hermione piocha à son tour une carte et grimaça en la lisant.

\- Je me vengerais, Zabini, ne sous-estime jamais une Gryffondor en colère, grogna-t-elle.

\- Non, ne sous-estime pas une Hermione Granger en colère, nuance, corrigea Ron, qui reçut un regard noir de la jeune femme.

\- Quel a été le fantasme que vous avez gardé le plus longtemps, finit-elle par lire.

On put entendre Draco pousser un gémissement de désespoir et Blaise ricaner. Elle commença en disant :

\- Je voulais embrasser Ron de la deuxième année à la sixième.

Le rouquin rougit et l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

\- C'est bien sage tout ça, commenta Blaise.

\- J'avais douze ans.

\- Mais tout de même, moi à douze ans…

\- Nan, stop, attend ton tour, intervint Ron, ne voulant pas savoir la suite.

\- Justement, c'est à toi, Ronny, gloussa le brun.

Il soupira et dit :

\- Embrasser l'oreille d'Hermione… Ne me demander pas pendant combien de temps ! Pitié.

\- J'aime quand tu me supplies, Weasley, roucoula Blaise.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Luna.

\- Je crois que c'était faire l'amour sur le dos des sombrals, souffla-t-il

\- Pauvres bêtes, grimaça Ron.

\- Mais pourquoi ? laissa échapper Draco.

\- Oh, mais parce que pour ceux qui ne voient pas les sombrals, on aurait donné l'impression d'être suspendu dans le vide.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai demandé…

\- Parce que tu as demandé, dit Blaise.

\- Ta gueule, Zabini, soupira son meilleur ami qui était actuellement en train de réfléchir à une méthode de torture très efficace.

Et Neville parla :

\- D-Dans la serre de madame Chourave…

\- Sans madame Chourave, j'ose espérer, glissa Draco

\- Non, non…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'acharne à poser des questions, Dray chou.

 _\- Zabini_ …

\- Aller à toi, Harry ! enchaina le brun.

\- Et bien… Comment dire… j'avais très envie de _rencontrer_ Fred et George, par _hasard_ dans les douches du vestiaire de Quidditch…

\- Tu es mon dieu, Gloire à Saint Potter !

\- Zabini, je te jure que si tu ne te tais pas…

\- Oui, oui Dray chouchou… C'est à toi d'ailleurs, donc je te laisse parler.

\- Tu vas mourir dans d'atroce souffrance…

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas ton fantasme, Draco, s'amusa Harry.

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas ça, ricana Blaise, avec bizarrement un air machiavélique sur le visage.

\- De la troisième à la sixième année, je rêvais que d'une chose…

\- Laquelle ? rajouta encore une fois Blaise.

\- De coincer Potter dans un tout petit placard… finit-il par avouer.

Harry rougit de surprise et regarda le blond perplexe.

\- Est-ce que je devrais être flatté pour ça aussi ?

\- N'en rajouta pas, c'est déjà assez humiliant, grinça le blond.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est au tour de Blaise, intervint Luna, avec un léger sourire.

\- Oh, mais moi je n'ai pas honte, ricana le brun, j'avais très envie que le professeur Snape me mette en retenu, dans sa chambre à coucher…

Ron fit mine de vomir et dit :

\- Je crois qu'on voulait pas savoir…

Harry, Neville et Hermione hochèrent vivement la tête.

\- Et le pire, ajouta Draco, c'est qu'on était en deuxième année… Mon pauvre, parrain, s'il avait su…

Harry explosa de rire en imaginant le visage de la chauve souri des cachots si il avait su qu'un de ses serpents en voulaient à son intégrité physique. Ça aurait été un moment inoubliable.

\- Mais vous savez, il est très sexy quand vous apprenez à le regarder, commença Blaise.

Mais l'illustre héritier Zabini fut coupé dans sa tirade par un petrificus totalus lancé par son meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy, qui immobilise plus vite que son ombre les Serpentards ennuyant.

\- Merci, Malfoy, soupira Ron, s'autorisant enfin à respirer.

Une fois ce cher Zabini réduit au silence, la soirée pu continuer. Le jeu fut balancé dans la poubelle et les discussions reprirent joyeusement.

\- Alors comme ça tu as fantasmé sur moi, Draco, attaqua Harry en souriant bizarrement.

Je ne suis pas assez sadique pour ne pas vous cacher que le reste de la soirée est passé rating M mais on me souffle dans l'oreillette qu'ils préfèreraient un peu d'intimité. Donc nous allons faire un fondu enchainé sur leur premier baiser passionné pour passer au générique…

FIN


End file.
